The Best Thing Ever
by chickypeg
Summary: Izumo was thankful for many things in life, including his pregnant wife. But there was a side effect to her pregnancy that made him even gladder. Seri/Izumo.


_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

**_A/N: Just a bit of drabble that came to my mind after reading the recent 4Koma for K. I also used 'anko' and 'redbean paste' simultaneously at times but I think most people ought to know that they're the same thing just in different languages. _**

**_Enjoy. _**

**The Best Thing Ever**

There were many good things in Izumo Kusanagi's life.

His business which was prospering.

Good friends (even if they were more like an annoying pack of wild brats sometimes).

A beautiful, sexy wife.

And a baby on the way.

But there were some things in life that Izumo Kusanagi found himself almost bowing his head down to the ground and thanking God profusely for. It one was one thing specifically, and something that he considered to be the best thing ever.

What was this thing?

Well, one could call it an allergy.

Oh, but not an allergy on _his_ part.

An allergy on his _wife's_ part.

Izumo placed a plate of grilled tofu, seasoned rice and fish in front of her. She grimaced before picking up her chopsticks.

Awashima Seri would have never thought that she would someday become the wife of the Red Clan's second in command.

Nor that she would be having his child one day.

Or even that he was such an attentive, loving husband.

Izumo was not wearing on his glasses today. Without it was revealed his very good-looking face with that pale, blondish brownish hair falling across to he sides of his head. Combine that with a white shirt that was rolled up his arms, exposing strong biceps as well as blue jeans that outlined his fit, athletic legs, one had the view of a very gorgeous man.

This rather handsome man kissed her temple gently and Seri found herself blushing at his tenderness with her. His arms came around her.

"Even after so long, you blush like a schoolgirl," he teased.

Seri scowled and pushed him away.

"S-Shut up. I'm not blushing," she denied.

Izumo merely chuckled and lowered his head to hers, giving her a hard, quick kiss before patting her head like a little girl's.

"Be a good girl and eat everything," he told her as if speaking to a child. Perhaps years of caring for Anna Kushina had made him develop that habit because he tended to act like that a lot.

Especially when he found out his wife was pregnant.

He had been happy about it.

Excited.

She had been a bit wary of his reaction because they hadn't planned on having children so soon. However, he had been extremely pleased.

And there were other things that seemed very satisfying to him.

Like the allergy she had developed.

Something that he seemed to take perverse pleasure in almost _taunting_ her about.

"I passed by the bakery today," he remarked casually as he sat opposite to her with his own food in front of him.

"Did they have anything interesting?" she queried.

"Yes. They brought out a special type of anko filled cupcake."

Seri stabbed her chopsticks into the fish.

Izumo could sense her aura getting darker.

"Is that so?" she murmured. Her expression remained stony and she did not reveal any emotion.

"Yes. Not only that, they added a filling to it. It's pure anko."

Izumo could hear his wife's chopsticks almost scrape her plate.

"Really?" she said.

Still daring to continue, "And there's a new range of doughnuts. They're _topped_ with a mountain of anko."

Seri brought the fish to her mouth and took a huge bite of it. Izumo could swear he heard her teeth grinding in frustration.

"How interesting," she casually commented.

"Indeed. You should also see the cake they're offering for this week only. It's a limited edition cake with a huge pile of anko with anko frosting and-"

Izumo's words were cut off when a chopstick was flung his way. He ducked quickly and turned around, staring in shock at the chopstick that had somehow implanted itself into the painting he had on the wall.

"W-Why did you do that for?! Do you have any idea how much that painting cost me?!" he demanded.

Seri smiled but it was not a kind smile.

"My hand slipped," she responded.

Izumo clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Really? I thought you might have become upset with me for mentioning your favorite dish..._which you can no longer **eat** as you like_," he deliberately added.

Yes, Awashima Seri was now _unable_ to eat to anko.

She shrugged, lifting her large breasts slightly. "Why should I be? Your child has made me allergic to it, remember?"

Izumo pressed his cheek into his palm and leaned on his elbow. He eyed his wife warmly.

"Yes, my child must despise it as much as I do," Thoughtfully, he continued, "maybe we'll become anko haters together and we'll form a group to ban its production and-"

He was cut off when Seri's other chopstick was flung out once more and flew straight at Izumo who had to duck again.

The wooden utensil stuck right beside its twin on the painting. She may be carrying a child but Awashima Seri had in no way lost her sense of accuracy or skill that came with her training in the Blue Clan.

"Just because you're angry doesn't mean you have to destroy my stuff!" Izumo snapped. He was very protective of his things and took extremely good care of them.

Including his wife even though he was currently heckling her in a very subtle way.

"My hand slipped again," was her excuse once more.

Instead of getting angry, he merely gave her a loving look. Lifting a hand, he took hold of a strand of her thick blond hair that had become so much shinier and healthier with pregnancy.

"It really does bother you that you throw up every time you eat red bean paste now, doesn't it?"

Yes, this was the effect of anko on her now. The smell of it alone made her want to retch.

It was truly a mortifying experience.

Like a child becoming allergic to his own pet.

Seri slapped away his hand.

"Just as much as it makes you jump for joy," she growled and moved to get up to get another set of chopsticks.

However, Izumo stopped her and got up himself. As Seri settled herself into her chair once more, she found herself no longer being so irritated by him. He may have been teasing her in the most cruel of ways by telling her all about those new anko products at the bakery but his consideration for her had eased her temper which he was so capable of bringing out in her.

She was quite sure this was payback for all those years of having him wade through his disgust for anko every time he came into contact with her. Especially when she ordered a special cocktail with it. He never hid how much he despised it.

For him it had been like watching a work of beautiful art be suddenly splashed across with ugly splotches and completely ruined.

He also never hid how much he hated it when he kissed her she tasted like that horrible gunk.

He was probably jumping for joy on the inside right now due to the lack of presence of the red bean paste in their lives.

Well, it was only temporary, she thought as she laid a careful hand on her gently rounded stomach. Once their child came into this world, she could go back to her obsession over the redbean paste.

And she would once more be able to smile evilly behind a glass of vermouth topped with anko while her husband would become irked by her love for the stuff.

Especially when she sometimes acted like she loved it _more_ than him.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Izumo questioned when he set the new set of chopsticks beside her plate.

Seri picked up her glass of water and sipped it in a manner that was very much like the cool, elegant woman he knew her to be. Even at five months pregnant, she maintained perfect poise.

"That it's going to be really great when our child is born," she answered quietly.

Izumo touched her shoulder and stooped beside her. He placed his hand on the swell of her tummy and looked up at her tenderly.

"Yes, it's definitely going to be great," he echoed.

Seri gave him a beautiful smile. It was filled with warmth which was very much unlike the frosty facade she normally wore.

Yes, Seri thought as she decided on all the different things she was going to consume once Izumo's baby was born. Hopefully, she wouldn't be allergic to red bean paste anymore and she could devour doughnuts and cupcakes and cakes that were heavily laden with the stuff. She would also make sure to relish _every_ bite before her husband's very eyes and force him to kiss her while her mouth still reeked of the sweet stuff.

The look of him almost cringing would make up for the nine months of torture she had to endure without her beloved pasty food.

As well as the many months of putting up with her bartender husband's underlying taunting of her becoming allergic to it.

She was going to get payback, revenge!

As Izumo felt the child move beneath his hand, he thought about all the mischief he was going to make with the little one. Whether it be girl or boy, he didn't know. They decided they would be surprised.

What they _did_ know was that the baby was a redbean paste hater and the bartender was going to take advantage of that fact. Two against one in this household it would be and the 'Red Bean Haters' club would come into being.

Even if the presence of his wife's favorite food would not be completely eradicated from their lives, a less of its presence would somewhat satisfy Izumo.

Oh, this would be wonderful! His child would be his little comrade against redbean paste!

And Seri could do nothing about it.

Absolutely _nothing_.

* * *

_**Five Years Later:**_

"_Daddy! Mummy tried to poison me again!" a little girl wailed as she ran to her father's arms when he entered the kitchen._

_Izumo picked up the four year old child who had hair like his but a face very much like her mother's. _

"_Seri-chan, you know she hates it! Why do you force her still?!" Izumo snapped._

_Seri was standing in the kitchen in an apron. On a plate was a cake that was laden with redbean paste. _

"_Because I hoped that she might somehow develop a taste for it," she replied and set the cake aside. _

_On a sadder note, she added, "I guess it's probably because I'm not a good cook,"_

_Izumo sighed and set his daughter down. He went over to his voluptuous wife and hugged her from the back. She allowed him to settle her slim body against his harder, warmer one. _

"_It's not that bad," he assured her. _

_Seri turned her head and looked up at him. "Then you'll eat it?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_The cake. You said it's not that bad. So you'll eat it?"_

_Izumo froze. When he said 'it's not that bad', '**it**' had referred to her cooking in general, **not** that damned terrifying pile of crap that she called a cake. _

"_Well-"_

"_Daddy's gonna eat it? Daddy sure is brave," his daughter remarked in awe beside him. Seri slipped out of her husband's arms and stooped beside her little girl. She looked up at Izumo with almost triumphant eyes. _

"_Yes, daddy certainly **is** a brave man."_

_That was low! Seri was practically pitting their daughter against him!_

* * *

_With a familiar disgusted expression and cringe, Izumo shoved a forkful of the stuff into his mouth. Anko didn't taste too bad on most occasions._

_But living with someone obsessed over it did make one very sick of it. Its taste, its texture, its very **appearance** had become nauseating to him. _

_Izumo saw his daughter sitting beside him with bright eyes and an expectant look. _

_So much for his little comrade against redbean paste! She was more like an...an instigator in this act of crime! _

_A silent blackmailer!_

_How could he stop when she was looking at him with that 'daddy is a hero' expression?_

_And the worst part about it was that she was not even aware of her power over him!_

_Releasing a soft sigh, Izumo chewed the goey, sweet stuff._

_There were many things in life that Izumo was happy for._

_His beautiful wife._

_His cute daughter._

_His rowdy friends._

_His prosperous business._

_But this-this plate of cake and anko-was **not** one of them._

_He had just **lost** against Seri. He had been losing ever since she had come out of the hospital with their newborn baby in her arms and she demanded he get her some anko._

_It seemed that this allergy against anko only happened when she was pregnant with a redbean paste hating child. _

_So, the best thing ever had been short-lived for it only had a lifespan of exactly nine months._

* * *

_. __**A/N: Not really sure if this is good or not. Let me know your thoughts.**_

_**PS-I didn't name their daughter because I didn't know what to call her.**_

_**Thanks for reading and God bless :)**_


End file.
